


Vũ trụ, Thời gian, và Chúng ta by Likelightinglass

by lamlinh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Soulmates, Translation, Translation in Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Khoảnh khắc đầu tiên bạn mắt chạm mắt với tri kỉ của mình, đồng hồ tri kỉ sẽ được kích hoạt và đếm ngược khoảng thời gian bạn có thể ở bên họ. Đồng hồ của Harry bắt đầu đếm ngược vào ngày Một tháng Chín, năm 1991. Nó chỉ còn sáu năm, tám tháng và một ngày.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Vũ trụ, Thời gian, và Chúng ta by Likelightinglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yui_Chan_1402](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Chan_1402/gifts).
  * A translation of [World Enough, and Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516688) by [Likelightinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass). 



## 

Khi Harry Potter lần đầu bắt gặp ánh mắt Giáo sư Snape ở phía đầu kia Đại Sảnh đường trong ngày đầu tiên của nó tại Hogwarts, cơn đau rát bỏng nơi vết sẹo trên trán đã khiến nó không nhận ra cảm giác nhột nhạt ấm áp nhói lên ở cổ tay trái nó. Trên thực tế, mãi đến tối đó, khi nó trở người trên chiếc giường mới của mình, khấp khởi nghĩ về những tháng năm tiếp theo của nó tại tòa lâu đài pháp thuật này, nó mới nhận ra những con số.

_06:08:01_

Nó dùng ngón cái tay phải lướt trên những đường đứt quãng tỏa ánh hổ phách mờ khắc trên da. Nó không cảm nhận được đường gờ lên hay hõm xuống trên mảng da đó, và nó cũng không thấy đau. Kỳ cục, Harry thầm nghĩ. Nó không phải kẻ tinh ý nhất quả Đất này, nhưng cả nó cũng không thể không nhận ra một thứ thế. Bởi lẽ đó, nó chắc chắn những con số bí ẩn này chỉ mới xuất hiện trên làn da nâu nhạt nơi cánh tay nó.

Khi nó tỉnh dậy vào sáng hôm sau, dãy số vẫn ở đó. Cùng kích thước, cùng màu sắc. Nhưng con số cuối cùng là 00 và Harry chắc chắn nó đã là 01 tối qua. Nó tự nhủ sẽ hỏi ai đó về chúng ngay khi có thể, nhưng cả ngày hết chạy bở hơi để định vị trong mê cung lâu đài rồi lại phải căng não cho các lớp học pháp thuật hoàn toàn mới mẻ, nó đã không có cơ hội cho đến khi nó và Ron ngồi riêng với nhau trong phòng sinh hoạt chung nhà Gryffindor ngay trước bữa tối.

Harry đã quan sát cổ tay những đứa học trò khác cả ngày nhưng nó không tìm thấy điểm gì bất thường. Song, vài đứa học trò đeo vòng tay… Có lẽ nào chúng cố tình che những con số đi? Tóm lại, Harry đã không thấy bất cứ con số nào trên cổ tay bất cứ ai ngoại trừ chính nó, và dãy số của nó đã không thay đổi kể từ sáng nay. Nó liếc nhìn cổ tay trần của Ron trước khi đánh liều hỏi.

“Ron, bồ lớn lên trong Thế giới Pháp thuật đúng không? Và cả nhà bồ đều là phù thủy?”

“Đúng vậy bồ. Sao thế?”

Harry ngẫm nghĩ làm cách nào để hỏi đứa bạn mà nghe không quá khùng. “Có một chuyện khá kỳ lạ đã xảy ra. Ừm, mình sẽ cho bồ xem…” Harry kéo ống tay áo chùng của nó và giơ cổ tay trần ra, thầm hy vọng những con số tỏa sáng mờ sẽ thay nó nói lên thắc mắc của mình.

Ron chỉ tỏ vẻ bối rối. “Bồ đau ở đâu hả?”

Hửm? Ron không thấy? “Không. Những con số trên cổ tay mình kìa. Mình không biết…”

“A!” Ron thốt lên. Mặt nó đỏ bừng và nó quay mặt đi, ngượng ngùng như thể Harry vừa lột đồ trước mặt nó. “Ừm, chúc mừng.” Nó lắp bắp, rất khẽ, và vẫn chưa dám nhìn vào mắt Harry.

“Sao cơ?”

Mặt Ron đỏ như lựu chín. “Bồ lớn lên với Muggle nên chắc bồ mù tịt. Nhưng đây… ừm, chỉ là, ờ…” Tròng mắt Ron đảo trái phải liên tục, như thể nó đang cầu cứu ai đó giải thoát nó khỏi cuộc hội thoại này. “Đây không phải chuyện bồ có thể nói cho kẻ khác.”

Harry chỉ nhìn nó trân trân. “Bồ biết hả? Những con số này là gì?”

Ron nhăn mặt. “Người… Người kia không nói cho bồ? Không, đừng nói với mình đó là ai. Mình không được phép hỏi câu đó, xin lỗi.” Ron cà lăm một hồi còn Harry ngày càng rối tùng beng. “Bồ có thể hỏi Giáo sư McGonagall, hoặc mình có thể tìm cho bồ một cuốn sách về nó. Được chứ?”

“Về cái _gì_?” Harry hỏi, nó thấy bồn chồn nhưng cũng càng lúc càng bực bội. Dãy số trên cổ tay trái của nó không còn là một sự kỳ lạ ngẫu nhiên, mà dần mang hình hài một điềm hung hiểm. Tại sao Ron lại hoảng loạn đến thế? “Xin lỗi, nhưng mình thực sự không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.”

“Đó là… _đồng hồ tri kỉ của bồ_.” Ron thì thầm những tiếng cuối, dẫu chẳng ai thèm bận tâm đến hai đứa bởi tụi học trò rải rác khắp phòng sinh hoạt chung còn đang bận bịu với cuộc tán gẫu của chính chúng.

Harry ước rằng nó có câu gì đó nghe thông minh hơn _Cái gì cơ?_ để nói nhưng nó chịu không nghĩ ra nên nó chỉ im lặng. Ron dường như phải gắng hết sức để vượt qua sự ngượng ngùng khi nó nhận ra Harry vẫn chẳng sáng ra chút nào. “Thôi được rồi, đi với mình.” Ron nói, đầu hàng, và Harry đi theo nó vào phòng ký túc nam sinh. May mắn thay, căn phòng trống không, chỉ có hai đứa.

“Nghe này, đừng nói với mình đó là ai, nhưng bồ đã đang nhìn ai đó khi những con số đột nhiên xuất hiện, phải không?”

“Không.” Harry nói, vẫn vô cùng bối rối. “Mình đã không nhận ra chúng mãi tận tối qua, khi đèn đã tắt và tất cả đã lên giường.

Ron cau mày. “Bồ không cảm nhận được? Khi những con số hiện lên ấy?”

Harry nhớ lại cả ngày hôm qua, nhưng không có bất cứ cảm giác kỳ lạ nào từ cổ tay xen vào sự hứng khởi của nó. Nó nhớ rằng vết sẹo của nó đã nhói lên, rất nhanh rồi biến mất. Nó không nhớ có bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến tay nó. “Không, mình đã không nhận ra.”

“Dãy số hiện lên khi bồ lần đầu tiên mắt chạm mắt với tri kỉ của bồ.”

Harry sửng sốt. Tri kỉ? Nó đã gặp tri kỉ của mình ngày hôm qua và nó thậm chí đã không biết? Nhưng nó đã gặp cả tá người ngày hôm qua và có lẽ đã mắt chạm mắt với nhiều người hơn thế, cả ở sân ga và rồi ở trường. “Tri kỉ? Ý bồ là bạn đời?”

“Không hẳn. Đó không nhất thiết phải là một mối quan hệ tình cảm, chỉ là người kia sẽ là người rất quan trọng với bồ.” Sự ngượng ngùng của Ron dường như đã rút bớt khi nó nhận ra Harry không cố ý bất lịch sự, chỉ lơ ngơ. “Một số người đã lập gia đình khi họ gặp tri kỉ của mình. Hoặc khoảng cách tuổi tác quá lớn, hoặc quãng thời gian quá ngắn, vân vân và mây mây.”

“Nhưng mình không biết đó là ai!”

“Chưa ai lại nói chuyện với bồ? Thường thì người ta sẽ cảm nhận được ngay khi dãy số hiện lên nên họ sẽ biết tức khắc.”

Harry lắc đầu.

“Ừm, không phải mình.” Ron nói, cười khẽ. “Mình không đọc được.”

Harry chỉ về phía cổ tay nó. “Bồ không đọc được?”

“Không. Chỉ bồ và người kia có thể nhìn thấy đồng hồ của đối phương. Đồng hồ của họ sẽ y chang của bồ vậy.”

“Ồ…” Harry lơ đãng lần tay theo những con số. “Ở đây ghi là…”

“Đừng nói với mình!” Ron la toáng lên cắt ngang, khiến Harry sững sờ nín thinh. “Bồ không được nói với bất cứ ai. Nó hơi bệnh. Chỉ bồ và người kia được biết. Để hai người có thể lập kế hoạch, mình đoán vậy.”

“Lập kế hoạch?”

“Đó là đồng hồ đếm ngược, phải không? Năm, tháng, ngày. Đó là khoảng thời gian bồ có cho đến khi bồ…” Ron ngưng bặt. Nó không còn ngượng nữa, chỉ buồn. “… mất họ.” Nó khẽ khàng nói.

“Mất họ? Ý bồ là khi mối quan hệ chấm dứt?” Một sự phán định quá sức lạ lùng. Dẫu chiếc đồng hồ ma thuật trên cổ tay nó đã nhăm nhe vượt ngưỡng hạn định về sự lạ lùng của Harry.

Ron nhìn nó, bối rối. “Nó đếm ngược đến khi hoặc bồ hoặc người kia chết.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape chưa từng có bất cứ cảm xúc nào tiệm cận với “hy vọng” hay “hoan hỉ” trước mốc khởi đầu của một năm học mới kèm theo lời hứa hẹn về một bầy đầu bò năm nhất mà y sẽ phải gắng sức nhồi kiến thức độc dược vào hộp sọ cứng cui của chúng. Nhưng năm 1991 rõ ràng vẫn sẽ là một năm nổi bật hơn tất thảy.

Bởi dẫu những năm dạy học ở đây đã dần đi từ sự bực bội đến gần như không thể chịu đựng nổi, y chưa từng phải đối mặt với án tử ngay tại Lễ Phân loại.

Y hoàn toàn chắc chắn về điều đó khi y sững sờ nhìn dãy số tỏa ánh hổ phách trên cánh tay trái đã bị hủy hoại của y. Đây hẳn là một trò đùa của vũ trụ, khi số phận không chỉ chọn nhãi ranh nhà Potter là tri kỉ của y, _tri kỉ của y_ , mà còn thông báo cho y biết y chỉ còn sống chưa đến bảy năm. Và những thông tin y không hề chào đón ấy được gói gọn trong vài con số vuông vắn, tỏa sáng trên cổ tay y.

Y đã chờ đợi suốt 31 năm, mong cảm nhận được cái nhói ấm áp trên cánh tay cho y biết y có tri kỉ trong thế giới này, và hãy xem, y nhận lại được gì? Nhưng dĩ nhiên rồi, y quở trách chính mình, từ khi nào bất cứ điều gì _tốt đẹp_ lại xảy đến với y?

Trong vài ngày đầu tiên của phần đời ngắn ngủi còn lại của mình, y thoáng có suy nghĩ Potter mới là kẻ sẽ chết, không phải y, nhưng y nhanh chóng loại bỏ suy nghĩ này. Y đã thề sẽ bảo vệ con trai Lily và y vẫn sẽ làm thế, dẫu y chẳng ưa gì nó. Và đây, hơn bất cứ điều gì, là minh chứng cho thấy cụ Dumbledore đã đúng và Chúa tể Hắc Ám sẽ trở lại. Nếu điều đó thực sự xảy ra, Severus không nghĩ rằng trong canh bạc lần này, y vẫn còn cơ hội sống sót.

Tuy nhiên, sau lớp học Độc dược đầu tiên, Severus băn khoăn liệu chiếc đồng hồ trên cổ tay y sẽ thay đổi nhanh thế nào nếu Severus đầu hàng ham muốn của mình và tự tay kết liễu thằng nhãi. Y chắc chắn không mong chờ bất cứ đề nghị kết thân nào từ thằng bé mười một tuổi, nhưng một chút tôn trọng cho tri kỉ của mình không phải một đòi hỏi quá đáng, phải không?

Thằng nhãi hẳn phải biết rằng không kẻ nào có thể thấy dãy số, ngoại trừ họ, nhưng nó dường như quyết tâm khoe cổ tay trần mọi lúc mọi nơi, như thể hy vọng ai đó sẽ nhận ra và gia nhập trò trêu ngươi vị giáo sư Độc dược cạu cọ của chúng. Potter liên tục xắn tay áo chùng cao vài phân và thậm chí còn tựa đầu lên cánh tay, xòe dãy số mang điềm gở kia về phía Severus trong suốt thời gian của lớp học, không nghi ngờ gì là một nỗ lực khó lý giải của nó trong trò chơi quyền lực. Sau những năm tháng dạy học, Severus đã có thể quả quyết trẻ con là những con quái vật nhỏ và chúng luôn tự cho rằng mình bất tử. Dẫu vậy, y vẫn không khỏi kinh ngạc khi Potter chọn cách thức tàn nhẫn này để chơi khăm y. James đã biến cuộc sống của y thành địa ngục, nhưng gã chưa bao giờ giương ngày chết của Severus ra trước mặt y.

Tệ hơn, Potter thậm chí không tỏ ra hống hách cho đúng mực, hay ra vẻ tự mãn với trò đùa của mình. Thằng nhãi dường như thực sự ngạc nhiên bất cứ khi nào Severus trả đũa bằng cách trừ điểm Nhà hay bêu giếu nó và những đứa bạn vô lỷ luật của nó.

Severus không biết bằng cách nào y có thể sống tiếp gần bảy năm nữa. Khi lớp năm nhất Gryffindor và Slytherin nháo nhào chạy khỏi lớp học ngay khoảnh khắc y giải tán chúng, khi Potter và mấy đứa bạn của nó huyên thuyên ngay trong tầm tai y rằng y đã _bất công_ thế nào, y nhắm mắt và thở dài một tiếng nặng nề, ánh sáng của dãy số 6:07:26 nhấp nháy theo mỗi nhịp đập đằng sau mí mắt y.

~~~~~~~~~

Đã vài tuần trôi qua kể từ khi dãy số xuất hiện và Harry vẫn chẳng có chút manh mối nào để tìm ra ai là tri kỉ của nó. Ron đã cho nó biết rằng chỉ người kia mới có thể đọc được đồng hồ trên cổ tay nó nên nó đã cố ý xắn gấu cao gấu tay trái của áo chùng, hy vọng rằng kẻ kia rõ ràng cũng ngơ ngẩn như nó và đã không nhận ra khi những con số hiện lên và không biết chúng mang ý nghĩa gì. Nó đã loại trừ được hầu hết học trò nhà Gryffindor và phần lớn đám học trò cùng năm với nó, dẫu càng lúc càng khó để nó lén lút liếc trộm mặt trong cổ tay ai đó.

Vẫn còn một vấn đề nho nhỏ khác nữa: phân định liệu nó hay tri kỉ của nó là kẻ chỉ còn chưa đến bảy năm để sống. Chi tiết này ban đầu khiến nó phiền muộn vô cùng, nhưng tìm hiểu thêm, nó biết rằng điều này thường chỉ xảy ra khi một trong hai lớn tuổi hơn người kia rất nhiều, và phần lớn sẽ dẫn đến kiểu quan hệ giữa học trò và người dẫn dắt. Một vài phù thủy đặt giả thuyết những tri kỉ với khoảng cách tuổi tác lớn là những linh hồn đã gắn kết từ kiếp trước. Một trường hợp nổi tiếng là Elianna Cobblepot, người đã gặp tri kỉ thứ ba trong đời ở tuổi 134 khi cận kề cái chết. Jenny Brewster, tám tuổi, đang đến thăm một người bạn nằm tại phòng bệnh kế bên và mắt chạm mắt với bà từ ngoài hành lang. Cổ tay của cả hai sáng lên con số sáu giờ – khoảng thời gian vừa vặn đủ để bà Cobblepot ký giấy truyền lại tất cả tài sản trần tục của mình cho cô bé, trước sự giận dữ của hai người con trai bà.

Harry đọc thêm về trường hợp này và thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi biết rằng Jenny vẫn đang sống, và có một cuộc hôn nhân hạnh phúc. Nó không cách nào biết được người bạn đời của cô có phải tri kỉ của cô không, nhưng nó vui mừng khi biết rằng nó vẫn còn cơ hội hạnh phúc khi chiếc đồng hồ đếm ngược về mốc O, ấy là nếu nó vẫn còn sống đến lúc đó. Dẫu thông thường, mỗi người chỉ có một tri kỉ trong cuộc đời mình, nhưng vẫn có những trường hợp đặc biệt người ta gặp một tri kỉ khác trong quãng đời sau. Và cũng nhiều người vẫn có mối quan hệ tình cảm mà không chờ đợi tri kỉ. Tình huống này không thực lý tưởng, nhưng Harry quyết định rằng nó có thể tạm hài lòng với điều đó.

Giả thuyết hợp lý hiện nay của nó là vào thời điểm nào đó trong sáng ngày Một tháng Chín, tại Ngã tư Vua, nó đã mắt chạm mắt với một ông lão, bà lão hiền hậu nào đó mà không hề nhận ra. Nó hy vọng họ có thể gặp lại nhau và trở thành bạn bè hay gia đình. Harry không ham thừa hưởng tài sản trong kho bạc của bất cứ ai, nhưng nó không hề mong muốn gặp một tri kỉ bằng tuổi mình và rồi một trong hai phải đối diện với cái kết nghiệt ngã khi tuổi đời quá trẻ.

Bỏ qua điều này, nó hòa nhập khá tốt tại Hogwarts: nó đã kết bạn, tìm thấy niềm vui ở các lớp học mới và thậm chí đã gia nhập đội Quidditch trong vị trí Tầm thủ. Cái nhọt lớn nhất của nó là Giáo sư Snape ghét nó một cách khó lý giải và nó không chút manh mối nó đã làm gì để khiến người đàn ông thù hằn nó, nhưng dường như chỉ nhìn thấy nó thôi là đủ khiến ổng nổi khùng.

Đó là lý do vì sao nó không hề ngạc nhiên khi Hermione kể lại rằng chính Snape là kẻ đã ếm bùa chổi thần của nó trong trận Quidditch đầu tiên. Nó và cô đã phá ra cười trước sự mau trí của cô khi ếm cho áo chùng của ông ta bốc cháy để phá banh sự tập trung của ổng. Chúng vẫn đang khúc khích khi đi ngang qua vị giáo sư mặt mày nhăn nhó trên hành lang, chiếc áo chùng cháy xém rõ ràng đã bị bỏ đi và giờ y chỉ mặc áo sơ mi ống dài – chiếc áo y đã mặc bên dưới áo chùng.

Nó đã vô cùng kinh ngạc, hay trên thực tế, đã sửng sốt đến nỗi khoảnh khắc nó nhận ra, nó đã sững lại, không thể thở hay làm bất cứ điều gì ngoài việc nhìn trân trân vào khoảng không phía trước: ánh sáng màu hổ phách nhạt ló ra trên cổ tay trái y, bên dưới cổ tay áo sơ mi. Nó không thể đọc rõ từng con số, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, Harry chắc như đinh đóng cột rằng dãy số đó cũng hệt như dãy số trên cổ tay nó. _06:06:27_

~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter sở hữu sự tế nhị của một con bò mộng trong một cửa hàng đồ gốm sứ, nhưng chí ít nó đã chờ đến khi tất cả lũ học trò đã ra khỏi lớp học rồi mới lại gần bàn của Severus, giương cổ tay nó ra theo cái cách người ta giương ra một tờ trát bắt giữ.

“Là thầy, phải không?” Nó hỏi, chẳng buồn rào trước.

Severus chỉ trừng mắt nhìn nó. Y nung nấu tuôn ra một tràng kinh đủ loại lời móc mỉa, nhưng cuối cùng, y chỉ mở ống tay áo y vài phân để xác nhận.

“Tại sao thầy không nói gì?” Potter khẽ giọng hỏi. Giọng thằng bé đượm chút thất vọng? Severus thầm nghĩ. Kì quái.

“Làm sao trò có thể không _biết_?” Severus hỏi, trước khi y có thể nghĩ ra một cách độc địa hơn để nói câu đó.

Potter chỉ lắc đầu và tròn mắt nhìn y. “Em đã không biết những con số này là gì, và đã không nhận ra khi chúng xuất hiện. Em đã phải nhờ người khác giải thích cho mình. Vậy là, ừm, em và thầy là…”

“Ta và trò không là gì hết.” Severus nói, giọng y trầm và đầy đe dọa. Y khựng lại, giờ thì y thấy tò mò. “Kẻ kia đã cho trò biết về ý nghĩa của những con số?”

Vẻ mặt của Potter khó hiểu. “Vâng.” Nó đáp khẽ.

“Vậy hẳn trò có thể đoán được lý do tại sao ta không hề phấn chấn chút nào với tình huống này.”

“A. Vâng. Có lẽ chúng ta không còn nhiều… Em không biết phải đón nhận điều này thế nào, rằng em chỉ còn vài năm…”

“Trò có tất cả thời gian trong thế giới này, ta đảm bảo, Potter.” Severus nói. Y bực bội với cuộc hội thoại này, và cả sự gợi nhắc về phần đời ngắn ngủi và ảm đảm của chính y. “Ta mới là kẻ chiếc đồng hồ đang đếm ngược.”

“Tại sao thầy có thể đoan chắc đó không phải em?” Harry tỉ mỉ quan sát gương mặt Severus bằng ánh mắt thách thức, nhưng y chẳng bận tâm. Y cau mày, hành động có lẽ chỉ khiến quầng thâm dưới mắt y và khuôn mặt khắc khổ của y thảm hại hơn bình thường. “Thầy… mắc bệnh ư?”

“Kẻ đó là ta.” Severus nói qua kẽ răng. “Đừng bận tâm. Sau khi tốt nghiệp, trò có thể tự do làm bất cứ điều gì mình muốn, và ta sẽ không còn trên cõi này để yêu cầu trò bất cứ thứ gì. Dù rằng, dĩ nhiên, ta chẳng cần gì ở trò.”

“Em xin lỗi, Giáo sư. Về…” Giọng thằng bé yếu dần, nó nhìn trân trân cổ tay mình với một vẻ mặt mà một kẻ tử tế hơn sẽ nhận ra là niềm thương cảm chân thành. Nhưng Severus không phải một người tốt.

“Ta có việc khác cần làm, Potter, và nếu trò tiếp tục nấn ná ở đây để quấy phiền ta, trò sẽ được cấm túc với Ông Filch.”

Cái vẻ ngỗ ngược trở về trên khuôn mặt thằng nhãi. “Em chỉ hy vọng rằng chúng ta có thể… làm bạn hay gì đó. Chẳng phải những tri kỉ đều quan tâm đến nhau sao? Em đọc rằng…”

“Dẫu ta thực lòng bất ngờ rằng trò, trên thực tế, có thể đọc…” Severus cắt ngang yêu cầu của thằng bé một cách sắc lẻm. “Để ta giúp trò nhét điều này vào cái sọ dày cui của trò. Ta không muốn dính dáng gì đến trò, đừng nói là làm bạn.”

Potter mở miệng toan nói, nhưng trước khi Severus cho phép nó cự lại, hay cho phép mình lùi một phân, y ra đòn cuối để triệt hạ mọi hy vọng về một mối quan hệ tốt đẹp.

“Ta không có thời gian để lãng phí vào trò.”

Potter lập tức xoay người rời đi, nhưng Severus đã kịp thấy vẻ mặt nhăn nhúm của nó.

~~~~~~~~

Không có gì thay đổi, không hề, trong những năm tiếp theo. Chiếc đồng hồ vẫn đếm ngược, từng ngày, và nó không còn được nhắc đến nữa. Harry tập thói quen đeo một băng da quanh cổ tay nó, một món trang sức thay lời tuyên bố về dấu hiệu đồng hồ đếm ngược mà một số ít người sẽ nhận ra, nhưng không ai đả động đến. Điều đó quá bất lịch sự, đặc biệt khi dấu hiệu này hàm chứa mốc thời gian của cái chết tất yếu.

Không ít kẻ che chiếc đồng hồ khỏi tầm mắt chính mình và thực lòng, Severus không thể trách cứ thằng bé. Y cũng mặc những chiếc áo với ống tay dài và cổ tay bó, cao đến nửa bàn tay y và y đã tập cho mình thói quen không nhìn vào cánh tay trái của mình trong nhiều năm nay. Thêm một vài phân da thịt bị hủy hoại bởi một dấu hiệu không mong muốn thì có hề gì?

Harry không đề xuất kết bạn với y thêm lần nào nữa, và nó cũng chẳng hề tỏ ra kính trọng y như một giáo sư thêm chút nào. Không ít lần Severus bắt gặp mắt nó trừng trừng sôi sục bên dưới đám tóc mái đen bù xù. Thằng nhãi ngạo mạn dường như đang nghĩ rằng nó bị y cướp đi thứ gì, như thể Severus có một phần thưởng lớn mà y khăng khăng giữ kín.

Những tri kỉ thường sẽ trở thành bạn đời của nhau, nhưng trong không ít trường hợp, họ sẽ có mối quan hệ thuần khiết. Những trường hợp này thường đi đến một mối quan hệ bạn bè khăng khít, hoặc ít nhất là giữa học trò và người dẫn dắt. Nếu điều này xảy ra, một trong hai sẽ cho tri kỉ của mình khoản kế thừa hay sắp xếp để họ có được cơ hội học nghề đáng ganh tị trong lĩnh vực mà họ chọn.

Ngày bé, Severus đã từng ôm ấp những mơ tưởng thi vị và đầy hào hứng, nhưng khi từng năm nối nhau trôi qua và cổ tay y vẫn trắng trơn, y đơn giản đi đến kết luận rằng y sẽ không có bất cứ tri kỉ nào.

Dường như, để đền bù cho việc giáng án tử xuống một trong hai, tạo hóa đã cho những tri kỉ món quà thời gian bên một người nào đó, một người có thể thấu hiểu đến tận sâu tâm can họ và có khả năng quan tâm đến họ theo cái cách mà không kẻ nào khác có thể.

Với Severus, điều đó chỉ khiến y căm ghét thằng nhãi hơn. Potter đương đầu với quỷ khổng lồ và lén nuôi rồng. Đánh bại một con basilisk và đối mặt với một người sói mà vẫn không hề xây xát. Mỗi hành động ngu xuẩn, mỗi màn trình diễn giễu cợt tử thần của nó khiến Severus ngày càng chắc chắn hơn rằng chính y là kẻ chỉ còn năm năm, rồi bốn, rồi ba năm.

Y không bận tâm Minerva hay Albus hay bất cứ kẻ nào ca tụng thằng nhãi tốt bụng, sáng lạn và nhiệt huyết ra sao. Y không gắng sức tìm ra bất cứ điểm tương đồng trong diện mạo hay tính tình giữa nó và người bạn đầu tiên và duy nhất của y. Severus khép chặt trái tim, thực thi nhiệm vụ được giao phó, bảo vệ con trai Lily và không bao giờ nhìn vào cổ tay mình.

~~~~~~~~

Cuối năm tư của Harry, mọi thứ thay đổi.

Đâu đó đầu năm ba, nó cuối cùng đã chấp nhận sự thật rằng tri kỉ của nó rõ rành rành là không muốn dính líu gì tới nó. Điều an ủi duy nhất cho nó là trong vài năm nữa thôi, lão khốn cộc cằn kia sẽ không còn trên đời này để hủy hoại cuộc sống của bất cứ ai.

Nó đã vô cùng sẵn lòng mở cho lão giáo sư bóng nhờn một con đường, để chí ít thử làm bạn, dẫu sẽ không có cơ hội cho bất cứ thứ gì hơn thế một khi nó trưởng thành. Nhưng không, rõ ràng Snape nghĩ rằng y không có đủ thời gian để _lãng phí_ vào một kẻ như nó. Harry biết nó không phải một món quà quý gì, nhưng điều đó thực sự khiến nó tổn thương.

Bởi vậy, mặc xác Snape thỏa sức khiến tất thảy khốn khổ như chính y. Nó đã thể hiện hết sức trong lớp học, thoát hiểm bằng tấm Bản đồ Đạo tặc và biết chính xác khi nào cần tránh lão giáo sư khi nó không muốn lại bị cấm túc vì dám cãi lại y. Harry thầm nhủ rằng nó thật may mắn vì dấu hiệu tri kỉ xuất hiện khi nó còn rất trẻ, và sẽ biến mất trước cả khi nó học xong. Rồi nó có thể tiếp tục sống cuộc đời mình và gặp tri kỉ _thực sự_ của nó, bởi rõ ràng đã có một trục trặc nào đó khi Ma thuật lại liên kết nó và Snape.

Harry vô cùng chắc chắn về viễn cảnh đó cho đến ngày kết thúc nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của Cúp Tam pháp thuật, khi những con số trên cổ tay trái nó hiển thị _02:10:08_.

Khi đó, nó đang nằm trên giường bệnh xá để chữa trị dư chấn của bùa Tra tấn. Cơ thể nó vẫn cứng đờ trong cơn ác mộng về một con quái vật hồi sinh ngay trước mặt nó còn giọng nó vẫn khàn đặc vì la khóc trên cơ thể bất động của Cedric.

Khi đó, cụ Dumbledore nói với Giáo sư Snape _nếu thầy đã sẵn sàng_ sau khi y đưa Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám của mình ra cho tất cả những người trong phòng thấy, và đôi mắt y trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi y nhìn thẳng vào mắt Harry ánh lên sự kinh sợ lạ lùng. Và Harry hiểu, hiểu một cách đau đớn, nhiệm vụ y được giao phó, cũng như tại sao suốt thời gian qua, Snape đoan chắc chiếc đồng hồ đếm ngược phần đời y.

Khi Harry ngồi trong bệnh xá, đờ đẫn sau những sự kiện xảy ra trong vài giờ trước đó, nó nhớ lại về quyết tâm tàn độc hòng kết liễu nó của Voldemort. Và lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm, nó vô cùng, vô cùng sợ hãi rằng kẻ chỉ còn hai năm, mười tháng và tám ngày có thể sẽ là nó.

~~~~~~~~

Năm thứ năm của Potter là một năm khó khăn với thằng bé.

Severus biết, nhưng y không làm gì với nhận thức này. Y không cho thằng bé một bờ vai để dựa vào, không hỏi về những đêm lang thang trong lâu đài hay quầng thâm mỗi lúc một đậm màu bên dưới mắt nó, chỉ trừ điểm và phạt cấm túc.

Thật không may, quả thật không may rằng y dần có cảm tình với thằng bé. Nó lại sống sót qua một lần chạm trán nữa với Chúa tể Hắc Ám, mang cơ thể thằng bé nhà Diggory từ nghĩa địa về và không kẻ nào tin điều nó đã chứng kiến. Y đọc Nhật báo Tiên tri, một mớ rác rưởi, nghe những lời xì xào trên hành lang xét nét rằng _nó phát điên rồi, đồ dối trá_ và y nhìn Harry vụn vỡ dần, ngày qua ngày.

Trong những buổi học Triết Tâm trí thuật bất đắc dĩ, y đã thấy những ký ức không hề khớp với phiên bản nhãi ranh hư hỏng và tuổi thơ nhung lụa mà Severus đã kể cho chính mình từ lần đầu tiên y gặp thằng bé.

Y thấy sự bạo hành và những nắm đấm, y thấy bóng tối dưới gầm cầu thang và _nỗi cô đơn_. Tất cả những điều đó đủ để khiến bất cứ kẻ hèn mọn hơn, hoặc có lẽ tử tế hơn y, muốn nhận định lại đánh giá của mình và sẻ chia với thằng bé, muốn dùng phần đời còn lại ân cần hơn, dịu dàng hơn với _tri kỉ_ của mình.

Nhưng trớ trêu thay, Harry sẽ cần _sự bảo vệ_. Severus là một phù thủy quyền lực, nhưng lòng tốt không nằm trong số những năng lực của y.

Severus trải qua nhiều tháng sắm vai gián điệp hai mang cho Hiệu trưởng và Chúa tể Hắc Ám, đeo hai chiếc mặt nạ và sau mỗi lần, y lại tưởng như hơi thở của tử thần kề cận y thêm một chút. Điều duy nhất giữ y tiếp tục là động lực bảo vệ Harry, bảo vệ con trai Lily, đến khi y còn có thể, trong phần đời còn lại của mình.

Khoảng thời gian mà lần cuối cùng y kiểm tra là chừng hai năm.

Y không dừng lại để băn khoăn từ khi nào _Potter_ đã trở thành _Harry_ trong tâm trí y. Sẽ thật ngớ ngẩn nếu y dành thời gian để suy xét chuyện đó. Y không còn quá nhiều. Và nếu mọi sự tiếp tục diễn biến theo chiều hướng này, cuộc sống của y không nghi ngờ gì sẽ trở thành địa ngục trần gian cho đến ngày ngọn lửa sinh mạng y phụt tắt.

Một đêm nọ, Severus phát hiện Harry luẩn quẩn trên Tháp Tiên tri. Hay đúng hơn, y thấy đầu Harry ngẩng lên nhìn bầu trời như thể đó là lần cuối cùng nó còn được ngắm nhìn, phần thân từ vai trở xuống được che phủ dưới tấm áo choàng tàng hình.

“Lại dạo chơi sau giờ giới nghiêm sao, Potter?” Y hỏi. Y quá mệt mỏi với việc ghét thằng bé, nhưng y không biết làm sao để dừng lại. “Trò nghĩ rằng luật lệ không áp dụng cho mình?”

Harry ngó lơ mồi nhử của y, không chút hứng thú với trò chơi mà cả hai đã quá chán chường.

“Đêm nay thật đẹp, phải không?”

Severus không biết phải nói gì để đáp lại, nên y chọn một điều hiển nhiên. “Trò nên ở trên giường.”

“Tại sao?” Harry hỏi. “Em cũng đâu có thể ngủ.”

Severus không hề thích thú nhìn thằng bé vốn hoạt bát lại bải hoải đến thế. “Chúng ta có thể ghé qua chỗ Bà Pomfrey trên đường ta đưa trò về lại ký túc của trò.” Y đàm phán.

“Thay vì thế, sao thầy không đưa em về phòng của thầy?”

“ _Trò nói sao_?” Severus hỏi, ngỡ ngàng, quá sửng sốt để có thể nói bất cứ điều gì khác.

“Mọi cuốn sách đều nói rằng với tri kỉ của mình là tuyệt vời nhất. Làm tình. Em chưa từng làm chuyện đó và em muốn thử trước khi chết trong vài năm nữa.” Giọng Harry vô cảm, như thể nó đang gợi ý họ nói chuyện về thời tiết chứ không phải đang đề nghị trao thân cho giáo sư của nó, kẻ hơn nó hai mươi tuổi.

“Trò rõ ràng đang phải chịu nhiều áp lực, nên ta sẽ bỏ qua cho lời gợi ý lố bịch đó.” Severus nói, y thấy không thoải mái một cách khó hiểu và y phải nỗ lực để nắm quyền kiểm soát tình huống này. “Trò đang thiếu ngủ và không nhận thức được mình đang nói gì.”

“Em biết chính xác điều em đang nói. Thầy không muốn ư?”

“Potter, trò mới _mười lăm_.”

“Thì sao? Đủ tuổi để chết nhưng quá trẻ cho chuyện đó?” Nó trở nên điên cuồng còn Severus vẫn chỉ có thể nhìn nó trân trân, sững sờ, chợt thấy vòm miệng mình khô khốc.

“Potter…” Y gắng gượng thốt ra, dẫu y không biết mình phải hoàn thành câu nói này thế nào.

“Em chỉ không…” Vẻ mặt Harry chợt trở nên hoang mang, sự bất cần bọc lấy giọng nói nó vỡ ra và giọng thằng bé nghe thật _trẻ_ và đầy sợ hãi và điều đó khiến Severus sững sờ, câm lặng. “Em không muốn chết. Em không muốn chết mà chưa trải nghiệm. Em thậm chí chưa từng hôn ai.” Nó liếc nhìn lên môi Severus và Severus gắng sức giữ mình không đáp lại điều thằng bé đang gợi ý, trên bất cứ khía cạnh nào.

“Đi tìm một cô nàng phù thủy xinh đẹp nào đó từ câu lạc bộ của trò, Potter. Ta đoan chắc trò có thừa.”

“Tại sao thầy _ghét em đến thế_?” Harry hỏi, giọng nó vút lên thành một tiếng hét.

“Ta không ghét trò.” Severus buột miệng, và y nhận ra đó là sự thật.

Harry nhìn y trân trân một lúc, tỉ mỉ dò xét khuôn mặt y. Nó bước một bước lại gần. Severus đứng nguyên tại chỗ. Harry rõ ràng không biết hiểm nguy gì đang chờ đợi nó khi ép con thú hoang vào đường cùng, và Severus đang rất nhanh mất kiểm soát.

Harry đưa cả hai tay ra để chạm vào y, nhưng Severus chộp lấy cổ tay nó và giữ nó lại.

“Potter.” Y nói, hai cổ tay thằng bé bị khóa lại trong tay y, xa khỏi ngực Severus và sự tự chủ được rèn giũa của y là thứ duy nhất kiềm giữ họ. Y cần nói lại câu nói đó, nhưng giờ đây, y sẽ cố nói với một chút tử tế, không phải bằng cái cách tàn nhẫn y ném vào thằng bé trong năm nhất. “Không có thời gian để lãng phí vào ta. Về lại ký túc của trò, và tìm một kẻ khác để hôn hít.”

Harry đẩy y qua một bên bằng một lực mạnh đến không ngờ và sải bước vào bóng tối.

Y sẽ không thể trở thành tình nhân của Harry, một người bạn hay một người dẫn dắt hay bất cứ thứ gì bất cứ ai sẽ mong chờ ở một tri kỉ. Severus có thể quỳ xuống và hiến dâng _mọi thứ_ , nếu thằng bé muốn, y đã làm điều đó trước đây. Nhưng bất cứ thứ gì từ y đều không đáng giá nhường đó.

Chiếc đồng hồ đang đếm ngược đến sự kiện gì? Những quân cờ đang dần đi vào vị trí của chúng để sẵn sàng cho trận chiến cuối cùng nào với Chúa tể Hắc Ám đang hùng cường trở lại? Severus không biết.

Nhưng y biết rằng y không có ý định sống sót. Severus chợt hiểu thấu điều y đã luôn mơ hồ nghĩ đến. Khi số phận lựa chọn hoặc y hoặc Harry…

Khi thời khắc đó đến, Severus sẽ chết vì thằng bé.

~~~~~~~~

Trong năm thứ sáu của Harry, yêu cầu tàn nhẫn của cụ Dumbledore và sự thật còn khủng khiết hơn mà cụ hé lộ đã khiến thế giới quan của Severus chao đảo.

_Khi thời điểm đến, thằng bé phải chết?_

Có lẽ chiếc đồng hồ không dành cho y. Trong thoáng chốc, Severus khoan khoái đắm chìm vào viễn cảnh chính y kết liễu Voldemort sau khi gã giết Harry. Y sẽ trở thành người hùng. Y cuối cùng sẽ được sống trong sự ca tụng của thế giới phù thủy, hoặc khả dĩ hơn, y sẽ nhận được sự dung thứ và thiện ý đủ để lặng lẽ biến mất và tìm chút bình yên cho mình. Trên một bãi biển, có thể lắm. Hoặc một căn nhà trong rừng.

Nhưng khả năng lớn hơn là Chúa tể Hắc Ám sẽ giết Harry trong chưa đầy hai năm nữa, thống trị Thế giới và tra tấn Severus đến chết trong nhiều tuần, nhiều tháng, hoặc nhiều năm sau đó vì một sự bất kính nào đó của y mà gã tưởng tượng ra.

Severus khẩn thiết không mong Harry chết, nhưng thông tin thằng bé là trường sinh linh giá sống của Chúa tể Hắc Ám không cho y kẽ hở nào để chống cự. Và từ khi nào Severus có thể có được thứ y muốn?

Y sống qua năm đó mà chỉ ngủ bằng nửa số thời gian trong những năm trước (một lượng vốn không hề nhiều) và thậm chí ít bữa ăn hơn. Y dâng hiến mình cho bất cứ mệnh lệnh bất chợt mỗi lúc một tàn độc từ cả hai vị chủ nhân của y, ngó lơ những cái liếc nhìn nghi hoặc từ Harry, gắng sức giữ Draco thực hiện nhiệm vụ đủ để Chúa tể Hắc Ám không phật ý nhưng không khiến thằng nhỏ hủy hoại linh hồn chính nó.

Không, vinh dự đó được dành cho Severus.

Severus không phải kẻ ôm ấp nhiều hy vọng, nhưng y nhận thấy mình mong mỏi Harry sẽ không đến mộ y và căm ghét Severus đến tận xương tủy, cho đến khi y chắc chắn rằng điều đó sẽ không xảy ra.

Y có thể mong chờ điều gì khác? Thằng bé chứng kiến y kết liễu vị hiệu trưởng của nó ngay trước mặt nó. Kẻ nào có thể thứ tha cho tội lỗi này của y? Severus biết chính y cũng sẽ không bao giờ dung thứ cho mình, bất kể sự thao túng của Albus, những quân cờ trong ván bài hay _lợi ích cao cả_ hơn.

Khi Harry lao về phía Severus sau đó, không ngừng quăng lời nguyền và gào thét _đồ hèn_ , sự kiềm chế của Severus đứt gãy.

Y biết trông y vô cùng điên dại khi cuồng nộ gào thét lại, nhưng cơn giận của y ngút lên sánh ngang với lòng căm phẫn của Harry, ngọn lửa trong mắt thằng bé hừng hực hơn cả dãy nhà đằng sau họ.

Cuối cùng, khi y phải thở hổn hển, y nhìn Harry rối bời và phẫn nộ và hoang hoải đau thương, Severus nghĩ rằng cuối cùng, họ có lẽ đã ở chung một cơn đau, tại cùng một thời điểm. Harry nói, một lời thì thầm vô cùng, vô cùng mệt mỏi. “Tôi căm hận ông. Tôi sẽ căm hận ông mãi mãi.”

“Ta sẽ sớm không còn trên đời cho mi căm ghét.” Severus đáp lại. Y nhìn thẳng vào cổ tay mình rồi nhìn vào cổ tay Harry, y biết dãy số đang hiện _00:10:02._

“Không đủ sớm.” Harry nói, lạnh lẽo, và Severus không thể không đồng tình với thằng bé.

~~~~~~~~

Harry đã hình dung đồng hồ đếm ngược trên cổ tay nó sẽ chuyển thành tất cả số 0 trong ngày mà nó (có lẽ sẽ) chết, nhưng rõ ràng nó được đếm ngược theo giờ.

Điều đó thật quá tàn nhẫn.

Săn tìm trường sinh linh giá, đột nhập vào Gringotts, những ngày cắm trại Địa ngục, tất cả đều để chuẩn bị cho ngày hôm nay. Tất cả những mảnh ghép đã vào vị trí và giờ, nó chỉ còn việc nghiền ngẫm, một cách không hề vui sướng, xem liệu nó hay Snape sẽ chết hôm nay. Trong vài giờ nữa.

Nó đã băn khoăn cả triệu lần kẻ nào sẽ tận số. Dẫu nó căm hận Snape, và bất kể y đã cho phép sự khủng bố giáng xuống những người bạn nó trong quãng thời gian y chiếm giữ vị trí hiệu trưởng năm qua, nó thấy mình vẫn không thực lòng _mong cho y chết_.

Nó tự hỏi liệu họ sẽ nhìn nhau trước khi cái kết đó xảy ra, đang xảy ra. Hay những con số sẽ chỉ lặng lẽ biến mất và người kia đơn giản là _biết._

Hay trường hợp tệ nhất, liệu nó có phải tự tay giết y.

Trong Lều Hét, ngay tại hồi kết mà định mệnh ấn định, đôi mắt xanh lục nhìn vào đôi mắt đen lần cuối, và tay Harry vấy nhiều máu hơn. Thứ chất lỏng đỏ sền sệt rỉ qua kẽ tay, nơi nó rịt lấy vết thương toác miệng trên cổ người đàn ông, và Harry thu lấy giọt ký ức vào một ống nghiệm, không thể từ chối nguyện ước cuối cùng của tri kỉ của nó.

Vậy là Snape đã đúng, Harry nghĩ, y là kẻ sẽ chết. Toàn thân Harry vẫn cứng đờ vì cú sốc và sự kinh hoàng khi nó mang ký ức đến Chậu Tưởng ký trong văn phòng hiệu trưởng. Tuy nhiên, trong trái tim mình, Harry vẫn ấp ủ một hạt giống hy vọng, rằng nó vẫn còn nhiều thời gian phía trước hơn so với nó nghĩ. Nhưng hy vọng đó đã lập tức bị bóp chết, dĩ nhiên, ngay sau khi nó xem ký ức đó.

Nó ngẩng đầu lên từ Chậu tưởng ký, những hình ảnh vẫn đang xoay vòng trong tâm trí nó. Snape khi còn là một cậu bé, bạn thân nhất của mẹ. Lời tiên tri, thoả ước với Dumbledore trên đỉnh đồi lộng gió, nỗi đau thống thiết khôn cùng trong đêm Halloween rất lâu về trước. Và những từ của cụ Dumbledore vang dội trong đầu nó, về Harry, một trường sinh linh giá, và chất giọng kinh hoàng của Snape, _khi thời điểm đến, thằng bé phải chết?_.

Nó liếc nhìn cổ tay mình, lần cuối cùng trong ngày đó.

Một giờ.

A, Harry nghĩ, thấu hiểu. Kẻ đó là nó.

Ít nhất, nó vẫn đủ trí óc để suy luận ra Snape chưa chết, vẫn chưa. Nó gọi một con gia tinh, để lại chỉ dẫn cùng một lời nhắn khi y tỉnh dậy. Đó là điều nhỏ nhoi nó có thể làm, sau tất cả, để chắc chắn rằng ai đó sẽ cứu y, bởi Harry biết rằng nó không thể.

Điều đó không đủ, Harry thầm nghĩ, không hề đủ, khi nó đi vào Rừng cấm và chuẩn bị để chết.

~~~~~~~~

Những bức tường trắng của bệnh xá Hogwarts thật loá mắt, Severus giả lập trong thoáng chốc rằng y đã thực sự đến một vùng đất nào đó cho kiếp sau. Một vùng đất tốt đẹp, có lẽ, Severus nghĩ, dẫu mọi lý do đều sẽ đưa đến điều ngược lại. Y lơ đãng tự hỏi liệu Harry có ở đây không. Rồi giây lát sau, y nhận ra không gian xung quanh y và nhớ ra y sẽ không bao giờ còn được thấy Harry.

Y liếc nhìn cổ tay mình, một thói quen của y trong những ngày cuối cùng, gắng sức dùng tâm năng để khiến những con số thay đổi, nhiều lên, hay biến mất hoàn toàn, hay thuộc về một kẻ nào khác. Tuy nhiên, y chỉ thấy những khoảng trống. Y thoáng chút ngạc nhiên. Không phải sáu chữ số 0 như y đã dự đoán trong nhiều tháng trước, bởi chiếc đồng hồ có sáu khoảng trống. Cũng không phải một số 0, một vòng tròn trống rỗng nghiệt ngã khi chiếc đồng hồ đổi trạng thái để rút cạn những giờ cuối cùng.

Trên cổ tay y chỉ hiển thị một hàng dấu gạch nối, vẫn toả sáng yếu ớt, vẫn là ánh hổ phách mờ.

Y tò mò, đây là hình thái khi chiếc đồng hồ chờ để khởi động từ đầu? Mọi cuốn sách y từng đọc đều nói rằng những con số sẽ biến mất. Có lẽ sẽ được kích hoạt lại vào thời điểm nào đó, bởi một tri kỉ khác, nếu kẻ đó may mắn. Severus không may mắn. Y không ảo tưởng rằng sẽ còn bất cứ ai khác dành cho y. Y đã hoang phí cơ hội mà y có.

Y quá say sưa ngẫm nghĩ, mắt chăm chú nhìn những đường gạch mới trên cổ tay mình, đến nỗi kẻ chiếm giữ chiếc giường bệnh kế bên y phải hắng giọng chờ đợi ba lần mới có thể khiến Severus bừng tỉnh và hằm hằm quay sang, với một vẻ cau có đã đeo sẵn trên mặt.

Vẻ cau có đó lập tức rớt ra, dĩ nhiên, khi y bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh lục và mái đầu đen rối bù cùng điệu cười trêu ngươi.

“Trò còn sống.” Severus nói, sững sờ.

“Thầy cũng vậy.” Harry đáp.

Severus đưa tay lên, xoay cổ tay về phía Harry và nó cũng lặp lại hành động của y. Giống nhau. Trên cổ tay nó cũng là sáu gạch ngang xếp ngay ngắn.

“Nó đáng ra không phải thế này.” Severus nói. Y không biết tại sao y phải cắt ngang thời khắc hân hoan này bằng lời nhận xét cộc cằn, hậm hực của mình về sự không nhất quán của Ma thuật. Nhưng Harry dường như hiểu y và nó chỉ tiếp tục mỉm cười, cái điệu cười nhăn nhở ngu ngốc với một bên khoé miệng nhếch lên.

“Có lẽ chúng ta khiến chiếc đồng hồ rối trí. Chúng ta đều đã chết.” Harry nói, luồn tay qua mái đầu bù xù của mình. “Ừm, em thì đã chết. Còn thầy cũng cận kề.”

“Trò đã chết.” Severus lặp lại, câu hỏi được hàm chứa trong một bên chân mày nhướn lên của y.

“Em đã quay lại.” Harry nói, nhún vai, như thể đó là chuyện thường gặp lắm.

“Trò… đã quay lại.” Severus nói, vẫn không thấy thuyết phục. “Và đồng hồ của chúng ta trống không. Vậy điều gì đang xảy ra?”

“Bất kể điều gì chúng ta muốn, em đoán vậy.” Harry nói, bật cười. “Em không nghĩ kết nối tri kỉ đã hết hạn, nên chúng ta có thể bắt đầu lại từ nơi chúng ta bị chia cắt.”

“Khi ta đang chết?” Severus nói, vẻ thích thú. “Hay khi trò gào lên nguyền rủa ta? Đó là hai mốc sự kiện nổi bật cuối cùng.”

“A. Có lẽ chúng ta nên làm lại từ đầu.” Harry đưa tay ra, cổ tay ngửa lên trên và bắt lấy tay Severus, lóng ngóng cố bắt tay với Severus bằng hai bàn tay trái. “Em là Harry Potter.” Nó nói bằng một giọng rầu rĩ cường điệu. “Rất vui được biết thầy.”

“Ta cũng vậy.” Severus đáp khô khốc. Y nhìn hai bàn tay họ đang nắm lấy nhau, nhìn hai cổ tay trống không giờ đây cuối cùng cũng chứa đựng niềm hứa hẹn thay vì sự thất vọng triền miên. Và có lẽ cả thứ gì tựa như hy vọng.

“Nhưng chúng ta có bao nhiêu thời gian?” Y hỏi, y không quen với việc không biết câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó.

“Em hy vọng là…” Harry nói, môi nó chầm chậm giãn ra thành một nụ cười. “Chúng ta có đủ.”

_Hết_

* * *

_<https://vulamlinh.wordpress.com/2020/09/12/vu-tru-thoi-gian-va-chung-ta/> _


End file.
